Stick Navin
Stick Navin, better known by his nickname "NeoChaos", is a supporting character in Darkfire545's written works. In his stick figure form, he is a tan stick figure with a cantalope border and a gray bandanna. Background NeoChaos appears in Darkfire545's first novel as the head of the Resistance force's technology and engineering department. Though he does not appear in the first part of the novel, he is mentioned as a highly influential person. After Bloods' ascension to "god status" and subsequent incapacitation, NeoChaos is one of the first to re-join the New Resistance movement. There, he once again acts as the technology officer, developing a "healing vat" of sorts. During his time in the New Resistance, NeoChaos also creates an army of "Eye" robots for the movement to use. At some point during the rebellion, Alias' underling Dark/Drake snuck into the New Resistance's satellite headquarters under orders to kill certain key members of the New Resistance. He successfully broke into the satellite at around 3:00 AM local time, as the two leaders, Boss and Ryu, were drunk and asleep respectively. He rushed into NeoChaos' room and, after a short scuffle with some Eye robots, tore him to shreds with a burst of energy. It is later revealed that NeoChaos had begun to mentor the rookie soldier Credul during his time in the Resistance. NeoChaos' death - along with the unfortunate implications that no one cared about his death -acts as a catalyst for Credul, transforming the naive and inexperienced Credul into a bitter and hateful person. This leads to Credul founding Project Rebirth, which is a pivotal force in the second novel. Stick Navin's nickname, "NeoChaos", was given to him by Credul. Personality NeoChaos can be described as gentle, caring, and kind. He is always trying to look out for those who are in need, and will often attempt to create some kind of technology to fix their problems. Will be expanded upon soon... Powers and Abilities NeoChaos is primarily a technomancer, meaning that he has control over technology. He can telekinetically manipulate technology, making him a very versatile fighter depending on what gadgets he's brought along with him. Smartwatch NeoChaos' smartwatch is a versatile device that has multiple functions. In a way, it acts as a Swiss army knife of sorts. Hypnotic Function NeoChaos' smartwatch can emit hypnotic waves that allow him to remotely control one ally or enemy in the area. With this, he can turn his opponents against each other, or use an incapacitated ally's body to protect himself. Eye Control "Eye" robots are humanoid robots that have large eyes in the place of their heads. "Eye" robots are adept recon units, having a full 365 degrees of vision. They are also able to share their vision with any of their teammates, allowing the team to easily scout ahead without worrying about an ambush. "Eye" robots primarily use eyebeams to attack, although certain "Eye" robots (dubbed "Wizard Eyes"), can summon meteorites to crush enemies. They are fairly fragile, for they can be easily destroyed with a couple well-placed bursts of energy. NeoChaos can summon "Eye" robots to his side at any time and control them. However, due to his own limits, he can only control three at a time without the others becoming unstable. Also, due to the increased amount of work and multi-tasking involved in control, NeoChaos will get sloppier and less perceptive if he tries to control more "Eye" robots. Will be expanded upon soon... However, NeoChaos performs poorly if an opponent manages to get close up. NeoChaos has a low pain tolerance and is subpar at close combat. He also appears to lack magical resistance. As A Slush Fighter Stick Navin is an Auto Fighter. * Summons two Eye robots to attack enemies * Eye robots can 'intercept '''damage for <<>> allies Eye robots are spawned at a consistently slow rate; they cannot spawn over the maximum, however. The Eye robots will shoot eyebeams at their targets, dealing a weak but consistent amount of damage to them. They will pick off the enemies with the least HP first. If a fighter is damaged near the Eyes, there is a chance that an Eye will intercept the hit. This has a certain cooldown, and cannot be used for a certain time after an interception. Eyes that intercept a hit will automatically die. NeoChaos has a health bar; if he dies, the Eyes will disappear. Eyes can intercept damage for him as well. Upgrades * Complete Control ** The Eye limit is increased to three Eyes at a time. * Tech Upgrade ** Eyes have more health and damage; they will not instantly die if intercepting a hit. * Meteor Shower ** When spawned, Eye robots have a 25% chance to become Wizard Eyes. ** Instead of attacking with eyebeams, Wizard Eyes will summon meteors that fall from the sky and deal low to moderate area damage. ** There can only be one Wizard Eye on the battlefield at a time. Trivia ''tba... Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki